


Or forever hold

by bluebells



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: Abuse of power for the sharing of smutty visions, High School, M/M, Warlocks, Wherein studying is not studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:43:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid gives Caleb one sideways look; a soft, slanted smile. He tilts his head away in question towards the darker corners of the school's quiet hallways, knowing Caleb's answer is most often 'why the hell not?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or forever hold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synnerxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/gifts).



Caleb doesn't always have the right words for Reid.

He doesn't know how to explain him, how to tell him to stand down, quit harassing Tyler, put some damn clothes on and why not try being a good sportsman in the pool for a change?

Reid gives Caleb one sideways look; a soft, slanted smile. He tilts his head away in question towards the darker corners of the school's quiet hallways, knowing Caleb's answer is most often 'why the hell not?'

Caleb doesn't answer in so many words. Reid leaves him without the need for an excuse, and a certainty that Reid wouldn't listen to him anyway.

Reid doesn't take his hand. He doesn't nuzzle close and tell Caleb how much he's missed him when Caleb presses close against the threshold to their empty lecture theatre. 

Caleb is careful with Reid's shirt because he won't give the younger warlock another reason to abuse their magic fixing it. 

Reid sighs into his neck, light and breathy. "Did you do that math homework?"

"You can't copy from me."

"Wasn't gonna copy. Just wanted to compare answers."

"I don't see the difference. 'Cept I actually _have_ answers." Caleb untucks Reid's shirt from his waist, brushes a kiss to the blonde's smiling mouth as Caleb's hand push up the smooth muscles of his back.

Reid's fingers tuck into his belt, pull him close and flush with hips against hips. Caleb closes his eyes as the distant noise fades away: the student chatter, the harsh slam of lockers being thrown shut, of clicking heels and storming boots as their classmates run to their next class. Caleb mentally does the math.

How long have they been here?

"Reid." Caleb swallows as Reid kisses him, forgets to breathe as his lips are parted and Reid licks into his mouth, hips grinding up against him. "We're gonna-"

"Whatever," Reid mutters, hands leaving Caleb's belt to dig almost painfully into his hips. Reid has a thing about pain. Caleb is still working Reid around to the idea that they could have fun without it. 

But Reid doesn't care if it hurts, he doesn't care if they're late to class, and he doesn't care if Caleb feels the need to justify what they're doing because nobody knows but them.

"Nobody has to know," Reid had shrugged, the first time he'd tucked against Caleb in the change room showers like an excerpt from all that gay teenage porn Reid denies he's ever seen. When Caleb caught him, just a week before, he'd shrugged and told Reid the same thing: "Nobody has to know".

And Caleb didn't care. He doesn't. He won't.

"We have an exam," Caleb protests, but Reid only grunts, pressing closer. 

"No, we don't. Exam's tomorrow. I'll come over. Help you study."

Reid shoves Caleb against the door's frame, chest-to-chest, and kisses like his heart will stop without it. With the rush of breath, he pushes the vision of just how he intends to study into Caleb's mouth. It scours like whiskey down Caleb's tongue, dirty and rough, catches tight in his lungs and burns the oxygen from his blood. Reid's power leaves his nerves raw with the afterimage of Reid gasping under him, head thrown back against the pillows as he growls for Caleb, but it's his hands, the clench of his thighs that beg the older warlock; faster, _harder_.

Reid never asks 'please'. Not in so may words. 

Caleb staggers when Reid releases him with a smirk.

"See you tonight, big boy."

Caleb glowers at him, stops himself from reaching out. "Don't be late."

Reid winks at him and saunters off to their advanced math course, his jacket thrown over his shoulder.

There are no words for this. At seventeen, Caleb wouldn't even know where to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [at Livejournal](http://users.livejournal.com/_bluebells/70251.html).
> 
> A belated birthday gift. I need to stop writing this scenario for these boys. Please leave your suggested trope after the beep.


End file.
